If I Could Save Just One
by ShadySadie
Summary: Post SotL/ Diverts from canon: The Doctor's escape goes awry, and he is returned to the asylum. But Clarice continues to visit him. CHAPTER THREE!
1. If I Could Save Just One

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. Thomas Harris does-- except for Doctor Lecter, who I think is owned by no one. 

Authors Note- I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. Here's the first chapter of what I think is going to be a longer story than my last. 

(BTW, Please forgive me if the second chapter is slow to come out. My birthday is coming up soon and so is my best friend's; I'm throwing her a party. Ahahahah. She's going to be 21: I'm sure you can just picture the insanity. Anyway, I'm going to be very busy so bare with me.)

If I Could Save Just One

Chapter one

February 1991

The cage that stands in the center of the high ceilinged courthouse room is reminiscent of a five cent freak show main attraction. You would almost expect to see people lining up to witness the spectacle that is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

Two men approach the cage. Upon closer viewing we can see that they're guards. One of them holds a food tray; lamb chops, extra rare. "Ready when you are Doc." 

"Just another minute, please." Inside the make shift cell now. Through the notes of Bach's Goldberg Variations emitted from the cheap tape player chained to the table. Past the drawings of the would-be Federal Agent, Clarice Starling. Behind the flimsy screen…. 

Doctor Lecter sits on the lid of his toilet; eyes closed, absorbing the music. The clip from Chilton's pen emerging from his mouth to rest between his lips. His eyes open and he takes the thin piece of metal in his fingers; concealing it between the middle and ring fingers of his left hand. Gracefully, he steps out from behind the screen and slowly approaches the guards, Pembry and Boyle. Never taking his disarming gaze off of them. The monster stops his pace in the center of his cage. "Good Evening, gentlemen." he speaks to them as though they weren't separated by thick bars. 

"Alright, Doc, on the floor." Pembry says.

"Same drill as before, please." Boyle is slightly more courteous.

Doctor Lecter does as he's instructed and his hands are cuffed , through the bars, tightly behind his back. Boyle, having given Pembry the okay, rises and retrieves the food tray as Pembry opens the door of the cell. Neither notice Doctor Lecter slipping the metal pen clip in the key hole of one of the cuffs. 

Inside now, Boyle moves to place the trey on the cluttered table--

"Mind the drawings, please." Doctor Lecter's metallic voice from behind. 

Considering what to do for a moment, Boyle hesitates before deciding to place the tray on the floor beside Lecter while rolling up the drawings. Having cleared the table he bends down and moves to pick the tray up again.

--_snick_--

Boyle looks up only to meet Lecter's penetrating blue eyes; in only seconds they seem to have reached a depth of pure evil. Lecter grins maniacally at him and it's only then that Boyle realizes the 'snick' he'd heard was the sound of the cuff closing around his wrist. 

"Pembry, watch it! _He's got me_!"

Pembry looks up from fiddling with the key ring. Hand moving to the baton in his belt. Doctor Lecter, still seated on the floor, kicks the heavy bar door of the cell to slam against him. 

Boyle, on the floor, struggling with his set of keys. Searching for the key to the cuffs.

The Doctor swiftly gets up, gets a good hold on Pembry's head, and viciously sinks his teeth into Pembry's face.

Boyle still wrestling with the keys behind them. He drops the ring. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looks at all the keys. Head clearer now, he quickly identifies the one he's been searching for and grabs it. Slipping it into the key hole now…

--_snick_--

Doctor Lecter spraying Pembry's gnawed-on face with the can of mace that was in his belt. Pembry screaming…

Boyle, completely free and on his feet, rushes the Doctor from behind; slapping one cuff on his left wrist. The Doctor moves to turn on Boyle, but Boyle moves first; grabbing The Doctor in a choke hold around the neck. Boyle pulls the struggling Doctor's cuffed hand roughly behind his back. Pembry, released now, slumps whimpering to the floor; rubbing his stinging, teary eyes and face. 

With Lecter fighting hard in his tenuous grasp, Boyle thinks as fast as his addled mind will allow _Can't hold 'im much longer like this…. Jesus, God he's gonna' get loose and kill us both _Boyle looks to the far wall of the cell and forces Lecter over to it; slamming his body against it. Pinning him there, but not for long. Boyle gets hold of the empty cuff and slaps it around one of the bars. He tries to get away from the Doctor quickly, but he doesn't move quickly enough. Doctor Lecter spins out to face him, faster than any human should be allowed to move, and strikes like a poisonous snake; catching Boyle's face with his small white teeth. Boyle knees him three times in the stomach before Lecter pulls away, doubling over to clutch his middle. However, the Doctor does not come away empty handed-- or mouthed, I suppose we should say. He's ripped away a large portion of Boyle's cheek. The Doctor spits it out; decidedly without an appetite. 

With a feral look in his cold blue eyes, Dr. Hannibal Lecter kneels on the floor; glaring at Boyle, who had fallen to the floor upon release. Boyle had scooted himself back quickly and now sat wide eyed and panicked seven feet away; holding his bloody jaw. Red streams running down his arm, dripping off his elbow to the floor. He breathes in sharp gasps.

Doctor Lecter's breathing is freakishly calm. Measured. Controlled. Blood around his mouth, staining the front of his white prison tee shirt. His wrist linked to the steel bar of the cell. The Doctor does not strain to reach Boyle; he knows he can't get to him. Like his freedom; so close, yet so far away. 

***************************

Clarice Starling sat Indian style on her narrow dorm room bed; looking over the Buffalo Bill case file. The lamp from the nearby nightstand her only source of light. She supposed she could turn on the overhead light, but for some reason preferred it this way _Gives off the right atmosphere._

She sighed; getting nowhere with this file or Doctor Lecter's vague clues _How do we first start to covet? What the hell is that supposed to mean. Couldn't just say "Hey, Clarice. Let me jot down his address for you." No, that'd be too freakin' simple…..Simple…. First principals… Simplicity… Agghhhhh _Frustrated, Clarice got up from the bed and walked to the mirror to brush out her hair; damp still from her shower. 

The door to the room that she and Ardelia Mapp shared burst open then; the bright light from the hallway spilling in, and behind it rushed Ardelia. "Crawford's on the phone, Clarice." her voice urgent "It's important." Clarice gave her friend a questioning look before going out in the dorm hall; clad in her nightgown.

At the pay phone now; Clarice picked up the receiver that Ardelia had left off the hook for her. "Starling."

"Lecter just tried to escape." Crawford's stoic voice cut directly to the chase.

A beat of silence on her end "_What?_ When?"

"About an hour ago. He tore up the guards faces pretty bad."

"_Goddamn…." _Clarice stood, mouth agape in the hallway; attempting to arrange the many questions in her head so that they would come out of her mouth making sense. "They're _alive?_" she asked in disbelief. She continued her inquisition before he could respond " Is Doctor Lecter… I mean…." she began; finding this question harder to ask than anticipated "Did they have to…"

"He's alive," Crawford said with distaste "Alive and in perfect health." 

She exhaled a breath of relief before realizing she was doing it , or why she had done it. She hoped Mr. Crawford hadn't heard. 

"Which is more than I can say for those guards." He added. "They'll be okay, though." _With a little plastic surgery _Crawford added mentally.

"Has it leaked to the press yet?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. It's _everywhere _now." He sighed "Needless to say, Senator Martin is not happy. She put her _ass_ out there when she put this transfer in motion, Starling. And now the shit's being flung." He paused "Normally it would stick to her. But she's got a lot of sympathy coming in… with her daughter missing. So it's sticking to the next person in line." Crawford finished; maybe relishing that last sentence a little.

"Chilton?"

"Yup."

"For some reason," Clarice said dryly "I'm not too upset about that." 

"You and me both, Starling." 

"What's going to happen to Doctor Lecter now?" Clarice tried her best to force her voice out as sounding only casually interested. 

"The Senator is backing out on the deal; claiming she never signed the affidavit guaranteeing his new rights anyway."

"So he's going _back_ to Baltimore?" 

"Yeah. She's saving face this way." 

__

He's going back to the asylum? With Chilton?"That's …." she realized she'd started to speak out loud. She had wanted to say 'terrible', but thought Mr. Crawford would frown upon her outlook. Instead, she remained silent; letting the begun sentence hang in the air.

After hanging up with Mr. Crawford, Clarice tried to return her attentions to Buffalo Bill. She took the case file and a bucket of laundry to the wash room, and, sitting on top of the agitating washer, flipped through the pages. Soon, Ardelia joined her; helping her brainstorm. Ten minutes later they found the Doctor's copperplate handwriting sprawled across the Great Lakes of the map that marked the abduction/dump sites. Five minutes after that Clarice was back on the phone with Crawford. She had pieced it together. 

Doctor Lecter had left a hint for her that indicated Buffalo Bill knew the first victim.

Jack Crawford sent her to Belvedere, Ohio the next morning.

*************************

Between the time when he was restrained by police after his failed attack, to this moment two days later; Doctor Lecter had been catatonic. However, in his mind he entertained himself recalling works of literature, art and music, and pulling up pleasant memories. Most of these pleasant memories included Clarice, he was surprised to discover. 

Clarice Starling sitting outside his cell on the floor; hair wet from rain. 

Clarice Starling, strong and determined after Miggs had thrown cum in her face; holding onto herself well as she wiped it off and continued to do her job.

Clarice Starling recalling her childhood trauma with the lambs.

Clarice Starling breaking free from the guards to run back to his cage with abandon. Grabbing the case file out of his hand, his finger rubbing against hers, and the touch sparking something that reflected in her eyes as well as his. The way she looked back at him with bewilderment and confusion as they dragged her away again. 

Yes, he played that last one quite a few times. 

Two days had passed since Doctor Lecter's escape attempt, and now he found himself, once again, strapped to a hand truck; pushed down the halls of the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. His keen nose informed him that it was Barney who was returning him to his glass fronted cell. 

"You shouldn't have tried to escape, Doctor Lecter." Barney told him quietly from behind " You had a good thing going in Tennessee." 

The Doctor was not in the mood to respond to Barney's pointless comment. 

The other inmates who resided with him in the far reaches of the basement started yelling as Doctor Lecter was pushed past their cells. 

Barney stopped the hand truck in the center of the Doctor's cell, saying something to him before leaving. But the Doctor didn't hear him; he had long ago grown bored with these surroundings and had quickly retreated into himself once more upon arriving. 

Who can say how long Doctor Lecter remained like that; bound to the hand truck. Mask strapped to his expressionless, still face. Eyes transfixed on a single spot ahead of him, but not seeing it at all. However, the click of the heels on Chilton's cheap shoes in the hall brought the Doctor back to himself. Chilton stood just outside the glass cell now; beyond the open doorway. He stared Doctor Lecter down with contempt. 

The Doctor's senses were overrun by the smell of Chilton's atrocious aftershave. 

"Welcome home." Chilton greeted; his voice monotone and not very welcoming at all. He closed the distance between himself and Doctor Lecter; stopping inches from the hockey mask that covered the lower portion of his face. "You've _really_ managed to screw everything up. Haven't you, Hannibal." 

Doctor Lecter did not answer; his face remained indifferent, eye's locked on Chilton. 

"I bet you're quite pleased with yourself," Chilton considered his statement and chuckled "Well, not about your failed escape, I'm sure." he smiled " No, you're kicking yourself over that one, aren't you." The smile quickly faded, though, and was replaced by a look of irritation "You _love_ seeing me disgraced like this, though. You must really be getting off on it." 

Doctor Lecter didn't verbally reply, and Chilton couldn't see his lips curl into a maniacal smile because of the mask. But he did see it in the Doctor's eyes.

Chilton snorted in disgust and moved away; walking around the small stone room. Absently examining things as he went. He stopped at the pile of papers that rested on the table that was bolted to the floor. Upon picking them up, Chilton saw that they were Lecter's drawings; the old ones he'd had in here as well as several new ones he had done during his short stay in Memphis. They were of the Starling girl. Chilton smiled and walked back over to Lecter with them.

The Doctor never lifted his icy gaze from Chilton.

" You'll never see _her _again. You know that, right?" Chilton said, almost gleefully as he now had something to use. He watched the Doctor's unmoving face for a while before looking back down at the beautifully done drawing. "Have you read the papers?" Chilton asked, feigning ignorance "Oh, yes, that's right. You have been a little _tied up_ for the past three or four days, haven't you." Fully enjoying rubbing all he could in Lecter's face….

__

Lecter's emotionless face… Chilton thought; the Doctor's lack of response infuriating him. _Well, he won't be emotionless for long… _He consoled himself _I'm going to enjoy this one…_ Chilton leaned in close to Doctor Lecter now " You don't have to say anything; I'm used to taking to you like this." he began " And I know you hear me when you want to. So make sure you're listening now." He paused for dramatic effect "She's dead." 

Doctor Lecter's gaze darkened. His breath audibly caught in his throat which caused a wave of victorious rapture in Chilton. He even thought he may have seen pain in those blue eyes for a moment. But those same eyes were studying Chilton closely now. "You're lying." came the Doctor's confident, even voice; raspy and metallic from disuse, yet somehow smooth all at once. 

"Ahh. He speaks." Chilton said with some amusement _ and if you believed it weren't true, one hundred percent, then you wouldn't have bothered speaking to me at all… _ Chilton hadn't kept Hannibal for eight years without learning at least a thing or two. "You sound very sure of yourself."

Doctor Lecter didn't speak again; finding that he had satisfyingly voiced his disbelief of Chilton's statement.

"Your little clues lead her right to _Jame Gumb's_ house," He really swung into it now "And he shot her to death in his basement." Chilton had to fight to suppress the insane laughter that wanted to rise up in his throat "He scalped her, too. The F.B.I. Found her yesterday; what a mess. Talk about a day late." he added conversationally. 

Had Chilton not been so wrapped up in the torment, he would have noted that Doctor Lecter had never before looked as blood thirsty for Chilton's death as he did at that moment. He was too overjoyed at getting any reaction at all to have the decency to be afraid. 

Chilton shrugged casually "I'll have to have Barney bring you a paper, if you don't believe me." He backed off a little " It's all over the news." He grinned before spinning and moving toward the door; a bounce in his step. In the hall now, Chilton met Doctor Lecter's eyes once more before leaving " Just you and me for the rest of your life." a twisted smile taking over his face "And you thought we had fun before. Just wait…" then he was gone. The sound of his heels echoing down the hallway. _let him chew on THAT one._

Doctor Lecter, bound in his cell, slowly brought himself under control. _He's lying, _ the Doctor was sure of it. But he wasn't sure why his chest felt so heavy. Or why he felt the need to swallow hard on a lump in his throat. 

__

He's lying.

The Doctor was sure of it.

**************************

To Be Continued…

DUUN DUUN DUHHHHHHHHH Is Clarice _really_ dead? Will Doctor Lecter have to spend the rest of his days with Chilton? Tune in next time….

HHmmmmwahahahahhahahah


	2. The Beginnings Of Destruction

Authors Note- Hi guys. Thank you for all the reviews!! I am a _very naughty girl_ when it comes to those cliff hangers, Hmmmm? I almost left this chapter at a cliffy, too. But I was feeling merciful and decided to behave myself. Enjoy…

If I Could Save Just One

Chapter two: The Beginnings Of Destruction 

February 1991

For the fist time in the five years that he'd worked at the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane; Barney actually dreaded having to go down to Doctor Lecter's cell. Usually, he looked forward to their talks-- when Doctor Lecter chose to speak. But now… 

Doctor Chilton had stepped things up to a whole new level now. And Barney wasn't sure he could bring himself to be a part of it. In fact, he _knew_ he didn't want to be. 

He knew what his orders were concerning Doctor Lecter. He also knew what his conscience told him. Needless to say the two conflicted. This confliction is what made it exceedingly difficult for him to take each step down the hall that brought him closer to the Doctor's cell. 

In front of the glass now; Barney raised his brown eyes to meet the Doctor's face, and was instantly confronted with his incisive, blue eyed gaze. Doctor Lecter was still in the restraints. Doctor Chilton had ordered that he remain that way until further notice. Barney exhaled a tense breath before stepping through the open doorway to enter the cell. "Good Morning, Doctor Lecter." He greeted; trying to sound as cheerful as possible. 

"Good Morning, Barney." Doctor Lecter replied pleasantly. Even going so far as to flash a warm smile that reflected in his eyes. The Doctor had purposely remained alert since Chilton's departure… waiting for Barney; and Barney had figured he would be. He wasn't surprised that the Doctor had chosen to speak with him now. "I assume, from the I.V. you've brought," he gestured his head toward the contents of Barney's right hand " that the vapid Dr. Chilton wants me to stay like this until I've _learned my lesson._" his smile converted form warm to cynical. 

"You got it, Doctor Lecter." Barney spoke sadly; his eyes averting again. 

"His unoriginality is more tedious than the actual punishment." He watched Barney for a moment. "Oh, come now. I can see you're being far too hard on yourself. You're only doing what you're told, after all." the Doctor reassured " You wouldn't want to lose your _job_, now would you, _Barney._"

"No, Doctor Lecter. I wouldn't." He said, then went about the painstakingly difficult task of transferring the Doctor to the cot, restraining him, and hooking up the I.V. "This isn't really necessary," Barney said as he removed the hockey mask. _It's the least I can do…_

"Thank you, Barney." he offered kindly.

Barney considered; The Doctor needed a shave, but he decided that it would have to wait until later. When he had more time. Or maybe he just wanted to get out of there before any questioning began. Thankfully, up until now, the whole procedure had gone by in a strangely comfortable silence. Satisfied that he had finished his job here, Barney turned to make his way back out and to the nurses station. At the threshold of the door; he thought he was home free. 

"Oh, Barney?" Doctor Lecter called innocently. 

Barney stopped, head bowed with a sigh, his hand still rested on the glass door frame. "Yes, Doctor Lecter?" 

"Pity about poor Agent Starling… isn't it?" he said; apparently without emotion.

__

Here we go… Barney sighed. Without turning around he weakly answered "Yes, it is." He had heard the real question that the Doctor had just asked of him, and Barney thought Doctor Lecter deserved the truth; at least from him. And besides, few people could convincingly lie to the Doctor; Barney knew he was not one of them. 

But Doctor Chilton had told him how he wanted any such question from Lecter answered. 

__

Fuck it… Barney thought as he spun on his heels to face the Doctor again. Cautiously wondering if there was still a bug in the room; he walked back over to where Doctor Lecter lay bound to the cot and bent close _but not too close_ to him, as though he were checking the strap that held his wrist. He casually leaned toward the Doctor's ear and, almost inaudibly, whispered: "_She's fine…" _

A slow breath escaped the Doctor as he heard the words he hadn't realized he'd _longed_ to hear. He blinked slowly as Barney stood up and watched him; gauging his reaction for a moment. It occurred to Barney that he'd seen more emotion from this _monster _in the short time since Agent Starling had graced the front of his cage than in all the years he'd been here combined. Doctor Lecter hid it well, though. A lay person would not have perceived this change-- this _shift_. But Barney had caught it. 

"Thank you, Barney." The Doctor spoke softly "_Thank you…."_

Recognizing that Doctor Lecter had finished speaking for now-- and maybe for a while-- Barney left the cell. 

Alone now with his thoughts; Doctor Lecter considered. The fact that _Doctor _Chilton had been the source of such turmoil, with his_ lies,_ had been disarming. But it was quickly clear to the Doctor that the source of the turmoil had not been Chilton at all; it had been Clarice. That was twice he had been blinded by her; if only indirectly. First, with the phony offer of a first class ticket to Anthrax Island. And now this. She threw him _off. _It had been true since the start. Miggs's discourteousness had infuriated him when it had come to Clarice. Where had his control been then? _Hmmm?_ The whole situation had begun to trouble him. He decided to tuck it away for now; before he began to dwell. 

************************

April 1991

Two months after _his_ attempted escape, two weeks after her graduation from the Academy; Clarice Starling, alive and very well, pulled her Pinto into the parking lot of the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane.

She had fought no inner battle in deciding to come here. It was the right thing to do; coming to thank Doctor Lecter for his help. And perhaps, in the far reaches of her mind where she dare not tread, she hoped to have a more social conversation with him. Where quid pro quo's were not involved. He intrigued her; much to her colleagues and superiors chagrin. She hadn't tried to hide the fact that she had gone to Baltimore on this cold, cloudy day in April. She didn't feel she needed to. It's was her day off. Her time. And she would do with it as she pleased. _National Tattler _and Bureau rumors be damned. This was the right thing to do. It didn't matter to Clarice what everyone thought of her. Little did she know that it _did_ matter to her career. But Starling was still young.

Inside the building now; Clarice was allowed to pass easily through the halls. Knowing her way around by now, recognized by the guards. She stopped at Chilton's office and hesitated before knocking; getting the shudder of disgust at having to get through him first out of her system. She took a deep breath and rapped gently on his door. 

"Come" the muffled voice from the office said. 

Opening the door only enough to step through and lightly closing it behind her; Clarice approached Doctor Chilton's desk where he sat in the swivel chair behind it doing paperwork. He had yet to look up at her. 

"Doctor Chilton?" 

Not recognizing the female voice immediately, the prospect of a girl in his office captured his attention right away. Upon looking up and seeing who was standing there, his gaze darkened. "Oh, it's you." He leaned back in his chair, tossing his pen to the desk in annoyance. "What do you want now? I didn't think I'd be seeing _you_ around here anymore, _Miss. Starling._"

Completely put off by his rude greeting, Clarice somehow managed to hold her tongue-- hold back all the things she had wanted to say to him from the beginning. She cleared her throat "Actually, it's _Agent_ Starling now, '_Doctor' _Chilton." she settled "However, I'm not here on business today." her voice was cold; her dislike of him obvious. "I want to see Doctor Lecter." 

"No." he said simply; looking back down at his paperwork and dismissing her.

__

Ohhhhhh no. I don't think so… Astonished at his brusqueness, she stared at him a moment; unmoving. "Excuse me?"

"I said you can't see him. Have a good day, _Agent_ Starling." he said without bothering to look up again.

"Wait a minute right there, Doctor Chilton." Clarice had begun to loose patience with the man and it showed in her tone of voice " Doctor Lecter has rights and so do I." She stepped up closer to his desk " As an inmate here, the Doctor is entitled to visitors. And as a _civilian_, I'm entitled to visit him." 

He stared at her now; in his mind, fishing for excuses. "Well, you'll have to come back during regular visiting hours, then." 

But Clarice had come prepared for this one "It just so happens, Doctor Chilton, that I read up on you're hospital's visitor policy before I came. Visiting hours are 1p.m. till 4 p.m. It's…" she looked at her watch "2:45 now. That gives me plenty of time." Clarice had to suppress a self-satisfied grin; proud of herself for thinking ahead. 

"That policy doesn't apply for the violent ward." he said, grasping at straws.

"That's bull shit, and you know it." _Why is he so hell bent on keeping me away…_

"Nevertheless, you can't see him."

At the end of her rope, Clarice snapped " LISTEN, By law, I _CAN_ see him. And if I have to go through the courts about this, I will. I'll make it nice and public, too. The press will just _love _it. Your failure in Tennessee is the hot topic right now, Doctor. I'm sure they'd jump at the chance to print more dirt about you." She was angry and determined now. 

The horrified look on his face showed that Doctor Chilton didn't doubt for a minute that she would do it. Apparently she didn't care what that kind of publicity would do to _her _very new career; or maybe she just wasn't _aware_ of the damage it could cause. Chilton sighed in resignation " Fine." He opened a draw in the desk to retrieve a visitors pass and slid it across to her. "You know your way down. I'll call Barney and tell him you're coming."

*******************************

Descending the stairs, down the halls, and through the many gates where she had to be buzzed through by the guards on the opposite side; Clarice made her way to the dungeon. 

At the nurses station now, Barney buzzed her through. "Hey, Barney." she greeted; her voice sounded tired from the battle she had just undergone with Chilton. Barney picked up on it right away.

"Hello, Clarice." He smiled "Did Doctor Chilton give you hell for wanting to come down here?" 

"Yup." 

"Well, I hate to say it, but you might have gone through all that trouble for nothing." he told her as she was hanging her coat on the hook.

"Why?" she turned back to face him with a questioning in her eyes.

"Well," he began slowly "Doctor Lecter hasn't spoken in nearly two months. He's been catatonic." 

Clarice's eyes grew wide "What?" 

"Actually, the last time he talked to me, he…" Barney started softly, but then trailed off; feeling like he was about to compromise the confidence of a friend. Like a secret was going to be reveled if he completed the sentence. But it was no secret he had been asked to keep. "The last time he talked to me, he was asking about you." 

"Oh," she said in a small voice. There is something that floors you when a man stops speaking, stops _moving _all together, and his last vocalized thoughts are of you. Or maybe she was just reading too much into it. Besides, she didn't even know what he had said about her. Clarice decided she didn't want to know. Which worked out well, because Barney was reluctant to tell her what Doctor Chilton had led Lecter to believe. 

"Maybe you can snap him out of it." Barney offered hopefully.

"Maybe," Clarice spoke through her light West Virginian accent "But I won't get my hopes up." she said with a disappointed smile as Barney opened the gate to the violent ward. It slammed shut behind her and she was quickly buzzed through the second one.

As on the first time she had taken this long walk down the hall flanked by the mad; she walked slowly, but with more confidence now, to the last cell on the left. All the way down to the end where they kept the man she found to be quite sane-- in her opinion anyway. Doctor Lecter knew exactly what he was doing, at all times. He knew exactly what he had done in the past. But in our society there is no other explanation for a man who could eat the flesh of another human being without remorse and without dire necessity. He must be insane. But it was only her opinion, after all. And, for some reason, she hoped no one of any importance ever decided to agree with her. If he was ever found sane, Doctor Lecter would face the death penalty for Multiple First Degree Murder. 

Clarice realized that the door to his cell was open. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she continued walking. What she found when she reached his cell appalled her. Doctor Lecter was restrained to his cot, an I.V. in his arm; indicating to her that he had been this way for quite some time, or that they intended to leave him like this. His eyes stared straight out ahead of him to the ceiling; unblinking. "Doctor Lecter?" her voice, thankfully coming out stronger than she felt at the moment. 

No answer.

"Doctor Lecter?"  


He inhaled deeply through his nose then, and began to blink slowly. "I could smell you coming, _Clarice._" His eyes closed for a moment and he tilted his head. When they opened again his gaze was fixed on her. "I can see you've decided to wear the perfume today." he smirked. "How've you been?"

"Better than you, apparently." She stepped a little closer to the open doorway of the glass, but did not step inside. "How long have you been like this? Restrained, I mean."

"Who can say." He spoke with a casual air; as though they had just sat down to tea " I tend to lose track of time during Chilton's inconsequential torments." not once during this exchange did he take his eyes off of her. 

"So this is punishment for trying to escape?" her voice had raised an octave in her outrage. "That would mean you've been there for almost two months!" Her mouth stood agape now, and in her aggravation she failed to notice how amused the Doctor was at her concern. "This is ridiculous! I'll be right back." She told him, then quickly made her way back down to the nurses station. 

"Take your time." he called after her. 

"Barney" she called as she approached the first gate. "BARNEY" The gate opened and closed behind her.

"What is it, Clarice?" He spoke to her through the bars of the second gate. 

"Doctor Lecter's been restrained for two months?" it was half question, half outraged statement. "What's going on?"

He opened the gate and closed it behind her " Doctor Chilton's orders." Barney said; his voice reflecting the shame he felt at having to be the one to carry them out.

"SCREW Doctor Chilton's orders!" 

Doctor Lecter heard that one all the way back down the hall in his glass cell, and chuckled.

A little embarrassed that she was yelling, and at the wrong person no less, Clarice lowered her voice "Barney. I want you to get him out of those, right now. Please."

He held her eyes for a second before looking to the floor, shaking his head "I'm sorry, Clarice, but my hands are tied." he looked up at her again, holding his palms open in gesture. " I have to do what the Director of the hospital tells me, or I could lose my job."

"Fine. Then get Chilton down here." 

Fifteen minuets later, waiting for Chilton to grace the lower levels of the building with his presence, he finally arrived. "What is it now, Agent Starling?"

__

Okay, Clarice, we'll start with being civil " I want you to take Doctor Lecter out of restraints. Two months of _'punishment'_ is overkill and abuse." 

"Oh, spare me the drama, Agent Starling. He's not _abused_."

"Then take him out of restraints." 

"No."

"Pardon me? I couldn't hear you over all the racket in this ward. But I think Doctor Lecter should be released form the restraints, sir, before that 'abuse' story is the one the press hears." she took a step closer to him, in an attempt to appear threatening "Now, I'm sorry I missed what you were saying before." she said in a falsely pleasant tone "Want to start over?" 

Chilton, glaring at Clarice, exhaled an exasperated breath. He turned to Barney "Get him cleaned up, and let him loose." Chilton left without another word. 

The edges of Barney's lips curled up in a congratulatory smile directed at Clarice Starling. He turned to head over to the Doctor's cell, but Clarice grabbed his arm and he turned back to her "Hey, I'm sorry I yelled before, Barney."

"Oh, Don't worry about it, Clarice. You did what you had to do." a grin still on his face; seeing Chilton squirming like that was priceless. The gate slammed shut behind him and he glanced back at Clarice who waited at the nurses station for him to finish.

*********************************

Fifteen more minutes waiting for Barney to get Doctor Lecter up and presentable, and she walked again down the hall to his cell. 

"Good afternoon, Clarice." Unfettered but locked down behind the glass; Doctor Lecter sat at the table that was bolted to the floor. 

"Doctor." She said in greeting. 

" I have to thank you for getting me loose, Clarice. Though I must say, the scene you've made on my behalf has made the past days of immobility well worth it." he said with amusement.

"I would have done the same for any one." 

"Yes, I know." he said in a low voice, then inhaled deeply and continued in a more conversational tone "It's your fixation with helping the helpless. Should I take this to mean I've become one of your lambs, _Clarice_?" He said with a sly smile.

"No," she denied his hypothesis "No, I'd hardly say you're helpless, Doctor Lecter." She held his eyes for a moment longer then turned to retrieve the folding metal chair that leaned against the wall. The one she'd been using all along. When she sat, Clarice found herself at eye level with him. 

"I have to admit, Clarice, that I _am_ surprised to see you again." 

"Is that because you thought you would be free by now?" she asked; referring to his failed attempt at escape. 

"No." he said "I was aware of the variables when I tried to escape. I knew I may end up right back here." It was clear to Clarice that he did not look for pity. Not that he would have found any. The Doctor had accepted this turn of events and realized there was no point in wishing it had turned out otherwise. Clarice wondered if she would ever be able to experience that sort of mind set: a complete lack of regret. "But I would have thought," he continued now "that once you had finished…" he paused and smiled "_pumping me_ for information, You'd have no reason to return." He regarded her with intensity "Why are you here, _Clarice_?"

She began to chew on the nail of her pinky finger.

"Biting you're nails is a bad habit, Clarice."

"So is eating people." she continued to chew on her nail.

"Touché." he winked at her. " But we stray from out topic of conversation. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" he played dumb.

"For your help with Jame Gumb." Clarice spoke in all seriousness. "I never would have got to Catherine Martin in time if it hadn't been for you." she said in a softer voice. "No one would have."

" You do yourself little justice, Clarice." he spared a vague complement for her. "And if you simply wanted to thank me, you could have written a letter and saved yourself all of this bother with Chilton. Does good old Jacky Boy know you're here, little Clarice? He may get upset."

"He knows I'm here. Why wouldn't I tell him? If I'd kept this a secret it only would have served as something for Doctor Chilton to use against me." 

"You're quite right." 

"Besides, I'm here on my own time." 

"Am I to understand, Clarice, that this is a social call? Mmmmm, It's a good thing, then, that you managed to talk Fredrick into letting me loose. I don't imagine I'd be a very good host bound to the cot." Doctor Lecter watched as Clarice shifted in her chair. "By the way. Barney tells me you've graduated form the Academy."

"Barney told you? I thought you've been catatonic."

"That doesn't mean I don't experience selective hearing. Tell me, Clarice, has good old Jacky boy offered you a place in the _B.S._ Section yet? I would think you'd be a shoe in. You _were_ the one to bring down _Buffalo Bill,_ after all." 

Clarice looked to the floor for a moment, and Doctor Lecter knew he had his a sore spot "No," she said finally "No, he hasn't." She looked back up at him "But that doesn't mean I'll never get there. I just need more field experience, that's all." 

"I see." And he did see. He saw a great deal of things. He saw her beautiful, expressive eyes shining with a naïve faith in a system she still knew very little about. He saw that same earnestness in her that he had seen the first day they met. "And on a related subject, Clarice; How are you enjoying your fifteen minuets of fame for killing Jame Gumb?"

"What makes you think it will only last fifteen minuets?"

"Oh, come now, Clarice. Even you can't be _that_ innocent to the inner politics of the Bureau. The good you've done will be forgotten, in time. And those who remember will do so only because they are jealous of it, and are in a position to hurt your career because of it." he told her.

Clarice shook her head halfheartedly in denial.

"And what do they have _Special Agent Starling_ working on now?"

She hesitated before answering "Wire taps."

"You see," he gestured with his hand as though he had pointed out something blatantly obvious "It's already begun."

"You're wrong."

"We'll see."

The clang of the gate at the beginning of the hall pulled Clarice back to reality from where she had been; lost in their conversation. As it was for the majority of their discussions, Clarice often found herself forgetting that they were separated by thick glass. Forgetting that they sat in the dark basement hallway of a mental institution. And simply enjoyed the fact that she was having a stimulating conversation with an interesting man. It was a pleasant break from the way men usually treated her. Like nothing more than a prize to be won. Expected to simper and bat her eyelashes. And when she didn't she was quickly dismissed as a cold fish. However, all of this forgetting was something she knew she shouldn't be doing. 

She looked down the hall in the direction of the noise to see Barney approaching. "I'm sorry, Clarice," he began when he got close enough. "but Doctor Chilton just called down." Barney looked over to Doctor Lecter, whose eyes were still trained on Clarice. "He said that visiting hours are over."

Clarice looked at her watch. It was four o'clock on the dot. " That man is a pain in my ass." she slipped before she could catch herself. She looked back to Doctor Lecter who had an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Sorry." she apologized for the language. 

The Doctor quickly raised a palm in dismissal "By all means, Clarice. It's quite alright." he grinned "I happen to agree with you wholeheartedly." 

Clarice reluctantly stood form her chair, and Doctor Lecter, being the gentleman that he is, stood as well. "Good bye, Doctor Lecter." 

Doctor Lecter smiled wryly "See ya round, _Clarice_." he said. It felt far less final than their parting in Memphis. Like he might just see her by chance on the street later that day. They both knew that was impossible. But Doctor Lecter also knew that he would see her again. Yes, she would come back. And he really _was_ sure of that. 

Their eyes held for a second before Clarice tore away and walked down the hall with Barney. 

As Barney escorted her out of the violent ward, taking in all he had seen, he dealt with the feeling that he had just witnessed the beginnings of ruin to the formal structure surrounding this dark relationship. 

*****************

To be continued…..


	3. Sunshine In The Winter Is Nothing But A ...

Authors Note- LOL Sorry I didn't meet my twenty four hour deadline, guys. But you know what they say: All good things to those who wait. A great big 'Thank you' to those of you who've left all those wonderful reviews. I love you all! I get all tingly when I read them and it inspires me to write more. Keep them coming! 

If I Could Save Just One

Chapter three: Sunshine in the winter is nothing but a tease 

November 1991

It was not yet officially Winter yet, but the weather sure felt like it outside. A freezing cold rain had fallen hard over the past few days and it felt as though any moment it might turn over to snow. The summer had flown by in a heart beat, leaving Clarice's head spinning. Months of work had kept her busy, and days off had been few and far between. The grueling schedule didn't bother her though. Clarice had never been one to keep much of a social life; she was grateful for the long hours of work. What did bother her was the type of work she was _still_ doing. The lonesome vigils over Title Three wiretaps. Bugging telephones and cars. Ahhh, yes, the glamorous life of a tech agent. 

These were the thoughts that ran through her head as she drove home form the airport on this dark, windy November evening. She had just returned from New York, where she had-- _surprise, surprise_,-- bugged a car. Now the radio in it broadcast its passenger's conversations to a Defense Department satellite. It had been a risky operation in a private garage that left her a little edgy. But it was not the type of work she longed to do in the F.B.I. 

It was days like these that made her wonder if Doctor Lecter had been right all those months ago. He had told her that her career would stagnate in this position. But Clarice Starling's twenty four year old mind could not fathom how politics could hold so much sway over an agent's career. An agent who had done her job--her duty-- to the fullest extent of her capability. Clarice always gave one hundred and ten percent in everything she did, no matter how menial the task they had given her. She worked as close to the edge as she had to if her assignment called for it. _Shouldn't it be enough?_ It should be. But it wasn't.

__

Has it really been seven moths since I've seen him. It seems like years… But the past several months had gone so quickly. Like time wasted that you can never get back. Only she couldn't figure out, if that time _had_ indeed been wasted, what she should have spent it on. 

Clarice pulled into her driveway and sprinted from her Pinto to the duplex she and Ardelia had bought together in May. Quickly locking the door behind her, turning on lights and leaving a trail of clothing behind her; she made her way to the bathroom on the second floor for a much needed hot shower. 

Intending to make it a _very long_, indulgent shower; she took her time. But, typically, her phone began to ring. Sighing in exasperation and rolling her eyes; Clarice shut off the water, cutting the shower short. She quickly threw on her robe and stepped into her slippers. She wrapped her dripping hair in a towel as she ran to the phone in her bedroom and picked it up "Hello?"

"Starling?" a vaguely familiar voice on the other end. 

"Who is this, please?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion; she heard bar noises distantly in the background. Reaching to the bedside lamp, she clicked it on to illuminate the small bedroom.

"Oh, Uhhh--" he cleared his throat "This is Paul." he replied; speech slurred just a little bit.

" Mr. Krendler?" Clarice said; astonished that the Deputy Assistant Inspector General had given her even a moments consideration and called her. Her heart leapt when she realized he was probably calling to tell her she had done a good job in New York. And if he was bothering to call her personally, maybe he wanted to let her know that he was going to put a good word in with her superiors. _Maybe my career won't be so stagnant after all, Doctor. _" Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Krendler?" 

He chuckled on the other end at her uncharacteristic friendliness "Actually, yeah, there is something you can _help me with." _

Upon hearing the suggestive tone in his voice; Clarice's conclusion that he had called to congratulate her on a job well done became a little less probable in her mind. 

"Ya' know, Clarice, we've known each other for-- what, almost a year now?"

"I'd hardly say I know you, Mr. Krendler." she said in a less hospitable tone than she had used before. 

"Please, call me Paul." 

There was no doubt about it. Clarice definitely knew where this was going now. "Fine. _Paul. _And yes, it's been almost a year." 

" Well, your right, you know. You don't know me. I don't know you. It occur-- occurred to me that we should get to know each other." there was silence on the line for a moment " I could come by you're house right now and we could--"

"What makes you think I want to get to know you?" Clarice snapped; cutting him off before he could get the rest of the sentence out. She definitely could do without the imagery of whatever he'd had in mind.

"Oh come _on_, Clarice. I know you _must _want me. Obviously, screwing Crawford got you nowhere. You have to make it with the man at the top if you want to make it anywhere." he said in a drunk voice that was trying too hard to sound seductive. 

Clarice stood, mouth agape, in shock. The receiver clutched tightly in her white knuckled hand. But rather than blow up, denying the presumption he had made about she and Mr. Crawford, Clarice managed to pull in her temper. She managed to freeze it and be smart. She hit the button on the answering machine and it made the requisite legal beep "Are you implying that if I sleep with you, you'll advance my career? Mmmmm, I think not, _Mr. Krendler_."

The line went dead. 

Clarice sat on her bed; the phone still at her ear. Slowly, she placed it back on the receiver. _How could I be so stupid. _Many things became clear to her now_. _Krendler would never get over the fact the she had caught Buffalo Bill ahead of him. He resented her for the publicity she got that he thought should have been his. It was his fault her career was at a standstill. And Clarice was NOT about to sell herself to get around him. There had to be other ways. Surely they would see. They'll see the good that she's done and commend her for it. That's just how it works. They'll see.

But the seed had already been planted. And cynicism slowly began to take root. 

Clarice propped her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. She took a deep breath to clear he head; and it worked to clear the issue of Krendler, for now. But it only made way for other thoughts. She wanted to see _him_ again. And this wasn't the first time this urge had popped into her head. Every once and awhile the thought would be there; unbidden and seemingly out of nowhere. But upon closer scrutiny, Clarice saw that little things triggered it. Passing a shoe store. Watching a cooking show-- even though she hated to cook. Any time she dreamt about the lambs-- which, to her dismay-- had begun to occur more frequently now as of five months ago. And now. Now, when she caught a glimpse of the darker side to the F.B.I. 

A few times in the past she had gotten as far as the car; fully intending to make the trip to Baltimore. But the second she shut the door of the vehicle, she began to reason herself out of it. For what reason did she have to go there? _Do I really need one?_

***********************

Clarice's heels clicking on the cement of the basement hallway announced her. _He can probably smell me coming anyway._

She'd had the day following Krendler's call off, and figured it was as good a time as any to make the trip to Baltimore. In fact, during the ride up, Clarice had been surprised to find herself anxious to get there. Once she had made the decision to go, she realized just how much she craved to see him. Like a recovering alcoholic driving past a liquor store; she had always been able to control the craving in the past. But it was just too much now. It was like she _needed_ his company. And the feeling unsettled her. 

Yet another battle with Chilton had gotten her much aggravation and a visitors pass to the violent ward. Clarice knew that she would have to go through this every time she decided to come here _If I come back at all. I probably won't… really. I won't._

When she reached the glass, Doctor Lecter was standing in the middle of the cell; waiting for her. His eyes immediately held her whole and hers responded in kind. It felt to her like coming home. "Well hello, Clarice." he said; a pleased look graced his features. 

"Hello, Doctor Lecter."

"Sit, please." He motioned to the chair that Barney had already put out. Doctor Lecter did not sit. Rather, he walked up close to the glass and leaned on the steel frame; never taking his eyes off of her. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this _little visit_? Has the contriving Jack Crawford come across _yet another_ serial killer he can't handle on his own? Has he sent you here to finesse my advice?" The Doctor chuckled "Perhaps _I_ should put an application in to the Bureau." 

"I don't think you'd pass the psych test, Doctor Lecter. Not to mention the background check." she said with a wry smile. 

The Doctor grinned wickedly "But you don't think I'm crazy at all, do you, Clarice_._"

"I think you do a pretty good job at pretending you are when you don't want to talk to particular people. It amuses you to scare them."

"Are you scared of me…. _Clarice?" _

She knew he must already know the answer to that question, but she responded anyway. " I was. The first time I came down here. You really intimidated me with your freakishly keen sense of smell, and your perceptiveness, plus that charming little story about the census taker… But I wised up."

Ahhh, but Clarice, the simple fact that you recognized I was deliberately trying to frighten you, doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you if I had the chance." 

"That's true, Doctor Lecter." Clarice responded without flinching "And I'm respectful of what you're capable of. But I still wouldn't say I'm afraid of you." 

Mmmmm…. I can see why you wouldn't be. I'm safely behind glass." he tapped on it lightly with the back of his knuckle.

"You almost got out, though." Clarice said. She leaned forward in her chair; fore arms propped on her knees, hands clasped. " Your escape attempt could have gone in a totally different direction .And what if it had? Would you have come after me then?" she asked; curious for an answer to this question she hadn't realized she'd wondered about.

"I don't care to waist time on hypothetical situations, Clarice." he replied shortly.

"Why can't you just answer the question, Doctor? Would you prefer it if I rephrased?" Clarice was aware that he looked a little irritated but she didn't care "Okay, fine : Do you want to kill me?" 

For a long time, the Doctor said nothing. The silence in the ward stretched out to the point of almost discomfort for Clarice and she thought he might not answer her. In fact, she was beginning to think that he may not speak to her again at all. But his face softened and he gazed at her now with a sort of wistfulness "Not in a thousand years." 

The silence in the violent ward had been broken with these five words. 

And Clarice felt like she had been hit by a truck. She sat back in her chair and just stared back at him. It wasn't only what he'd said, it was the way he'd said it. Like a part of himself that he'd kept carefully concealed had been accidentally exposed to her. 

He cleared his throat now, his composure and stoic expression regained " Besides," he began in a formal tone " the world's more interesting with you in it, Clarice." The Doctor expelled a deep breath and grinned "Now, back to my original question. Quid pro quo, Clarice. Why are you here?"

__

So much for dispelling of the tit for tat conversations Clarice eyed the Doctor who stood not four feet away from her. For some reason, she had the feeling that the _quid pro quo_ portion of there conversations would never entirely disappear. " I just wanted to say hello, that's all." 

"I see. So for seven months you fail to give me a second though. Then suddenly you decide to pop by and _say hello_ ?" 

"That's right." Clarice replied; a little put off. _Failed to give him a second thought? _She was tempted to tell him she thought about him at least thirty seconds of every day, but decided it sounded a bit too obsessive. Instead, she got defensive "Would you rather I left?" 

"Of course not, Clarice. Please forgive my skepticism of your motives. You're the only visitor I've had that wasn't here to pick my brain." Doctor Lecter smiled "So tell me-- since this is such a _casual _visit-- What's new? Are you seeing anyone, _Clarice?_"

She laughed " No. Well, I was…" Clarice trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable discussing this subject.

"Go on."

She sighed "I was, but I stopped seeing him." 

"Why, Clarice."

"I don't have the time for a relationship." 

"Because of the demands of your career?"

"Yes." 

"Do you ever wish it could be different?"

Clarice smiled "I don't like to waist time with hypothetical situations, _Doctor._"

"That's very slippery of you, Clarice." His lips turned up in a grin "But I answered your question. Please show me the same courtesy." 

He was right, of course. " I guess I never really thought about it." she said; not evading the question. Just answering it truthfully.

" And did you have many dates before you graduated from the Academy?"

"I went out from time to time. Why?"

"Never mind." he said with a slight wave of his hand "It's not important right now." the line of questioning was dropped entirely. "And how is your _illustrious _career going?"

"Fine."

"Mmmmmm…" he shook his head "That didn't sound like a '_fine'_ tone of voice, Clarice." Doctor Lecter pointed out. "Is there trouble in paradise? Life with the F.B.I.'s not all it's cracked up to be? Hmmmmmm?"

"Paul Krendler called me last night." She looked at her feet.

"The Deputy Assistant Inspector General? I remember him from my brief stay in Memphis. Charming, Isn't he?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking." she rolled her eyes. 

"And how is _Paul_ these days?" 

"He'd be doing a lot better if I'd accepted his offer to let him _show me a good time_ ." As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Clarice saw the Doctor's gaze darken. She wondered if maybe she'd said too much. 

"He propositioned you?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"In exchange for advancement, I expect?"

"Uh-huh."

"And how does that make you feel, Clarice, to see that this is the way the world around you works? To see that it's not how well you do a job that gets you places, but what your willing to pay to get there."

"It's frustrating. It really is." She paused "But it can't go on forever like that. I mean, they can only pass me by so many times before--"

"They used you, Clarice. Crawford used you as a pawn to get me to talk. Now, they've finished with you and want nothing more than to cast you aside. Sooner or later you're going to see it. Unfortunately, I have a funny feeling it will be later." 

She was quiet for a moment. Her wide eyes shone with tears that wanted to fall. "But my career just started." Clarice said in a small voice "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Exactly." The Doctor said. " You're not like them. You don't fit in. And they resent you for it."

Clarice didn't say much for a while after that. But Doctor Lecter soon resumed the conversation with much lighter subjects. He told her about Florence, how beautiful it was. She expressed an interest to go there someday…. When she had time. 

Clarice stayed until Barney came down the hall at four o'clock sharp. Having just received an ear full from Chilton; he had to escort her out. 

**************************

With the headphones on Starling didn't hear the knock on the door of the small, dim room she had been stationed in to review wire tap recordings for up coming trials. Clarice didn't even think it was fair to label the cramped space in the depths of the J. Edger Hoover building an office. The knock came louder this time and she heard it.

"Come in." she called while pulling the headphones off and stopping the tape. Jack Crawford entered.

"Hello, Starling." He offered a smile but it showed up looking more like a half hearted sympathetic grin "How's it going?" He asked, then realized it was a stupid question.

"Fine." Clarice waited. She just _knew_ he had to be here about something. This didn't have the feel of a simple friendly visit. Come to think of it, _no_ visits with him had that feel. It was always business. Usually, he came to assure her that he was doing all he could to get her into the Behavioral Science section. She wondered if that was what this was.

"Okay, I'll cut right to the chase." he said, a little tense. 

"You usually do, Mr. Crawford." she threw some levity out there. He looked tired. Of course, that was nothing new. He had looked that way for almost as long as she could remember.

"Doctor Chilton, at the asylum, called me."

__

Wonderful She thought. "And?"

"And he says you were there to see Lecter yesterday."

"I was. Is that a problem, Mr. Crawford?"

Crawford exhaled deeply. Clearly he wasn't comfortable with the subject of Doctor Lecter. Nor was he comfortable with the rapport Clarice had formed with him. "So you just went there for a visit?"

Yeah, that's right." 

"Starling," he began "I understood when you wanted to thank him for helping you. I, personally, wouldn't have. But, I know that's just the way you are; considerate. Even when it comes to a person like _that_." He paused "But let me just give you a bit of professional advice: Don't go see him again."

"What?"

"What would happen if a photographer from the _Tattler _caught you coming out of there. The press would have a field day with it."

"So what are you saying? I'm _forbidden _to go back there?"

"No, no, not at all. But your career has had a rough couple of months, and this will not help it any. You have to remember that if it looks bad; it's bad for the F.B.I." 

Clarice was silent. She had nothing to say to him.

"Look, Starling, I'm only trying to _help_ you." Crawford held his hands out. " If Chilton had called Paul Krendler, just imagine the crap you'd be hearing from him."

Clarice sighed and shut her eyes. "Yeah," she looked back up at him "Yeah, I know, Mr. Crawford. Thank you." 

He moved toward the door now; his hand on the knob "Just think about what I said, Starling. Please. For your own sake." His eyes pled with her. He opened the door and her black little room of despair was lit with the bright sunshine that streamed in through the windows in the hallway. "And, hey, I almost forgot to tell you. I've really been riding the asses of the powers that be about getting you out of this Tech job. You're being wasted here, and they know it. I don't think it'll be much longer before you're moved. Maybe not Behavioral Science yet, but out of here at least." 

"Yeah, that's great news, sir." she said; not sounding too enthused. 

He closed the door behind him; the teasing sunshine from the hallway was taken away from her tiny dark room just as quickly as it had appeared.

********************************

To be continued…..

  


__


End file.
